beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade - To the next level/ Chapter Six: The Death of the Demon Inside
The dawn of the tournament was upon them. The sun was rising and so were their spirits, the tension was thicker than Jade Goody. The air was hot and the sun was out. Perfect weather. Aaron was half walking, half running through the forest to get to school, as Sam had informed him that the Tournament was to start earlier due to organisation and attendance. Of course, as his Gull had been destroyed, he had been given parts of a Bey to make his own by everyone. His new Bey, Polar Guinn, was powerful, he had tsted it against Des' new Xiaolong. It had performed admirably and had managed to stadium out the latter with some difficulty. He carried along his path, passing his training stump as a memory flashed in front of his eyes. Fighting Jasper, Gull, being utterly destroyed. Charlie repairing it. He shuddered and continued trekking through the forest, almost reaching the Academy. He entered through the gates. seeing the whole school before him. All with their classes and their Form Tutors. He approached his class, lead by Prof. Draycott. Everyone was ready. The few students who had called in sick were absent, the rest were present. In front of the front doors of the Academy, on a podium which had been erect, stood the Headmaster, Professor L.S Nexus. A known blader for being World Champion 10 years running until he decided to take an early retirement and begin to teach new Bladers instead of keeping his knowledge to himself. He was a giving, kind and generous man. And the local prostituts said the same. But hey, nobody's perfect. "Welcome Students,I am so glad to see this many of you and to hear that so few of you bunked off. The matches will be held , then there will afterwards be the prize giveaway. And the mystery prize that you have all been coveting so much will become clear to you all. The 8 classes present are to walk into the hall, and your battles will take place in the grounds. The school is your battlefield. Wherever there is a stadium, you have to fight. However. As the number of Stadiums isn't infinite, only 2 classes will battle at the same time, this means the 2 Master Classes, the 2 Expert Classes, the 2 Intermediate Classes and the 2 Beginner Classes. Now, the rules are as followed : It's basically a huge mash up. The 2 classes will have to beat as many bladers as possible, in the end, the player from each class with the most wins, gets into the Semi-Finals. Now, will you please follow your Form turors ino the hall." Everyone murmured in agreement and they moved to the main hall. The classes were to partake in pairs, which they already knew, starting with the youngest classes, and finishing, of course, with the Teachers League. As most of our main charcaters are in the Masters Classes, I'm going to skip the needless typing of having to descirbe a gajillion battles in detail for 6 x 20-ish students. So yeah, back to the story... The winners of the Beginners class round were Mitchell Foudré, aka Mitch (introduced in the last Chapter) and Oishij Muhkerjee (GOD PRAISE OUR LOD AND SAVIOUR). The shining winners of the Intermediate Class were Lindsay Messmore (who set the grounds on fire) and Kulu Akira (Kulu was normally in this year, he was moved up classes though because of his unnatural intelligence, in case you ask quesyions (D) ). The top of the Expert Class showed Duncan Redding (Who had mastered his New Bey surprisingly well) and Luke Nexus (Grandson of the Director who had been named after him by his father in cade you have questions (D) ). Now, on to the tale of magicalness which is the battle of the Master Class Students, The students took their place, and as soon as the whistle blew, they set off. Aaron, out of the corner of his eye, say Jasper head to the roof with amazing velocity. Being very brave and stupid, he decided to follow. Jasper was heading for the roof, Aaron knew it, Jasper wanted a vantage point where he could take out the most Beys possible in the grounds. Still unseen, Aaron decided to sneak up behind him. Keeping quiet and clutching Polar Guinn tightly. He was cold to the touch. When Aaron reached the roof, he saw Jasper, poised and ready to launch Demon into the mass of Bladers who had begun their Battles. Angus fighting back to Back with Sam against Natty and Des respectvely. Chloe against Ray, whilst Grace took on Charlie, who was using a weird-looking Bey with a Dress that appeared to be singing. Jasper twisted around when he heard Aarons foot make contact with the Gravel on top of the roof. Between them was the Statue of the Angel of the School Garden. Without Ssaying a word, they both Launched their Beys. Polar Guinn rushing quickly past Demon, leaving a trail of mist behind it. The frigid air given off by the mist caused it to leave a trail of ice behind it. "Tut tut," said Jasper, "You shouldn't have come today, Aaron, you're too weak to handle a new Bey after yesterday. And it would hurt if this one, I don't know, BROKE ? (He got that #Emo$w@g)" On Jaspers last word, Demon's famous Scythe Blades revealed themselves, black and deadly as ever. Aaron chuckled, and Jasper frowned. "Jasper, you have no idea why I chose Polar Guinn of all the Beys I was offered. I chose it because it chose me. When Mitchell held out the Guinn Facebolt & Energy RIng to me, it spoke to me (Weird, IKR #YOLO). The Bey who could master Ice. And slay Dragons. If I recall, Afterlife Demon is the Demon Lord of the underworld, but rules with his powers of being able to become a Dragon, and taming his people. That's the legend. And I know that when those Blades are dangling there, your Bey is in Dragon Mode. So Guinn, your turn to shine. Use Penguin Slide on him." Guinn released more mist causing the entire garden to Freeze, and as Jaspers nostrils flared, the air rose in a mist. Demon, had been Frozen in place by the overhanging vines and thorns. If it were to move, the recoil would cause it to spin out. Guinn advanced, glowing Blue and covered in an Icy Shield, flipping Demon into the air. And it landed Face in the Air, in the horn of the Angel Statue, no longer spinning. Its Blades no longer there, they remained shattered at the foot of the statue. But for Polar Guinn, the battle was unfinished. It rose into he air and breathed more mist at Demon. causing it to freeze in place. In the air, it's tip changed, to a sharp tip, where it pierced the ice covering Demons Face. The over-chilled Beycracked in two with the Angels Horn, and fell to the ground, broken beyond repair. A scream could be heard from the Bey. An ear-piercing scream, and then, silence. Aaron walked over to Jasper who had fallen to his knees and who had changed in appearance, his hair, blond, and his teeth, perfect. But not for long. Aaron looked at him with no pity and kicked him across face, causing his nose to bleed and for him to spit out blood and his two front teeth. Aaron walked away as the broken shell of a broken Boy, who had been contaminated by shadows for so long, sank to the ground and began to cry. Guinn followed Aaron and he caught him (like a boss!). On his way down, Aaron saw a Bey crash down through the roof, it looked kind of like Nattys Bey only more broken than it normally did. Apparently, Sam had done a good job. Another hole in the roof was made by a sizzling Xiaolong, confirming that Angus too had claimed victory in his Battle. Aaron looked down at the scoreboard projected on the unbroken glass roof, and he could see that he, Sam and Angus were tied for first place with 1 win each. He ran down the stairs, Natty and Des pushing eachother out of the way to pick up their Bey first. He could see oodles of the younger classes sitting in the hall, spectating battles on screens, on none of which he could see the School Garden. He ran outside and crossed Mason, who hadn't yet found a battle they proceeded to a Stadium next to Charlie and Grace, where suddenly something very strange happened. as Pegasus had begun to use it's Special Move, the strange Bey Charlie was using, produced the image of a beautiful Maiden, tears rolling down her face, and a lyre in her left hand (A lyre, in case you didn't know, is like one of those mini harp things, often used alot by peeps in ancient greek or roman sh*t). She began to sing, whilst playing the lyre, a song so powerful, so meaningful, the lyrics, too strong to type down (and hard to think of), a ale of death, tragedy, and heart break. Pegasus flew to the ground gently and stopped spinning, it's Special Move, rendered useless. Then, on the Final Note of the Song, a wave went through the air, repairing everything that had been broken, the roof, the statue in the Garden, but not Demon. It remained there, cold as ever, and dead to the world.